1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a terminal and a connector that are fitted into a connection object member such as a printed board and that are used to electrically connect two connection object members to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector for electrically connecting printed boards to each other includes a plurality of terminals. In a connector provided with a first housing that is disposed on one of the connection object member and a mating connector provided with a second housing that is disposed on the other connection object member, the first housing and the second housing are formed so as to be capable of being fitted to each other, and when fitting the first housing and the second housing together, the corresponding terminals come in contact with each other such that both of the connection object members are electrically connected to each other.
In such connectors, a connector is known in which two contact portions are formed in a single terminal in order to make the terminal of one connector and the terminal of the other connector in contact with each other in a reliable manner (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-69243).